<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Won't Take Us Love by LoveFics157</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24037837">Won't Take Us Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFics157/pseuds/LoveFics157'>LoveFics157</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:40:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24037837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFics157/pseuds/LoveFics157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ventus is a young boy who's always been bullied by non other then a yellow eyed snake. Even so, he has a great life with his friend Riku but when this thing called "Love" enters their lives, can their lives really remain so great, will it be nothing but bitter, or maybe a mix of both?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kairi &amp; Naminé (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Vanitas &amp; Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. It's Disgusting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tripping quite swiftly and without any hesitation, I found myself landing flat on the floor beneath me. Rubbing my bruised nose, I turned over to come face to face with a certain black haired boy I despised. His smirk only dug a deeper hole into my heart as I could hear the snickers of the student's laughs.</p><p>"Watch where your going next time loser, maybe try a pair of eyes." I would've killed him right there if a silver haired boy hadn't held me back instead.</p><p>"Killing him in the halls won't do anything for you Ventus, there's too many witnesses." My friend Riku encouraged me with a simple laugh, doing the same, he helped me get up and took me to the cafeteria while we did the best to ignore the laughter.</p><p>Once inside, I started to prepare our plates with something yummy. "He really is something, but you only encourage him you know?"</p><p>"What am I supposed to do, just take it from him, no way." I lectured him while getting some milk for us onto the small cafeteria plates. Following him to our table, he just crossed his arms playfully.</p><p>"All I'm saying, is that he's the type of guy to play with toys, and you my friend are his biggest toy currently." Rolling my eyes at him, we laughed with eachother then sat down. A teasing look on my face, I'm sure that he knew what was coming.</p><p>"At least I'm not in love with the guy who's no better then him, what's his name again..." Burying his face into the table I was sure his face was going a bright shade of red. "Sora that's it! The young youth you have yet to confess to."</p><p>My friend was just groaning, but I ignored him with a simple simple, and looked over at Sora. Even I admit, Sora is a much better person then Vanitas so there's a small part of me that doesn't mind...but it doesn't excuse the stuff he does. After a couple moments, I decided to stop watching Vanitas and Sora throwing paper balls at people, and get Riku off the table.</p><p>"If you stay there all day people will think something is wrong with you, ya know more then you already are." Raising his head off the table, the two of us started to finish our meals, though I did end up receiving a slight bonk on the head. Once we finished, we went back to our classrooms and began to do our classwork for the day.</p><p>Honestly, me and Riku were probably the only ones in existence to find schoolwork interesting, everyone else seems to hate it. I don't think it's all that bad though, it's just hard work which no one wants, but it's really exciting the more you do it.</p><p>In the middle of class a young blonde came in which no one in their right mind had any clue about. "Riku! You forgot the lunch I made you at home, how could you just drop it in the trash like that?!" Grasping onto her brother's arm, she pouted.</p><p>"Maybe it's cause your cooking sucks besides you damn klutz if you haven't realized, it's past lunchtime and we're in the middle of class." Looking at the clock, she started to exit the room with a quick apology, leaving the food on his desk. Snickering at his predicament, I watched him place the neatly wrapped item in his desk.</p><p>"At least she cares about you, though this wouldn't happen if she was more aware of her surroundings." I grinned at him, but he only shook his head with a smile, obviously quite carefree and used to the situation.</p><p>"You wish. I only want to be able to have a carefree morning without her blowing out my eardrums for once in my life." He deeply sighed while the teacher continued studying...whatever it was we were studying a moment ago.</p><p>"Still it's nice that she cares...." He only reluctantly agreed though, in the meantime we wrote on the papers in front of us. Keeping an eye on each word coming from the teacher's mouth, I was anxious for the time to finally pass so class would end.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. My SweetHeart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ventus is a young boy who's always been bullied by non other then a yellow eyed snake. Even so, he has a great life with his friend Riku but when this thing called "Love" enters their lives, can their lives really remain so great, will it be nothing but bitter, or maybe a mix of both?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once class was finally over for us, I started to pack up my items. Riku doing the same as me, we stepped out of the classroom together until I was pushed aside and my bag was stolen from me. I could already guess from who exactly, and twisted around swiftly to find him digging through my items.</p><p>"Hey, that's mine don't touch that you moron!" I yelled at the spiky haired boy infront of me, rushing towards him to grab it back, but he only stepped backwards to avoid me as if to continually tease me. I was more then frustrated and my silver haired friend tried to help me all the same, but it was the exact same result. </p><p>Flinging the item back at us, he held onto my school notes while walking away from me. "Thanks again for the notes as usual, you always do such a great job for me can't you so keep up the great work." Watching him leave with despise, I felt my blood boil.</p><p>"What's his problem in the first place, I always get the worst of his damn attacks, does he get some sick happiness off my reactions or something?" Only shrugging his shoulders, me and Riku just tried to brush it off as if someone like him is nothing but a weirdo.</p><p>"Riku!" Yelled a familiar voice, which made me grin to myself. I could see his cheeks start to blush a bright red as a brunette boy rushed up to my friend and wrap his arms around the other's neck, acting like a tiny child. I couldn't understand how these two weren't more than obvious by now, considering how lovey dovey they act.</p><p>"Well, you know I have plans today and everything so I should get going already, see you two later!" Before there could be any protests, I ran away from them and down into the distant halls in front of me.</p><p>I wasn't really sure what I could do on my own, but I was sure that I would manage. Since school had ended by this point already, maybe I would walk Namine home today, it would give me an excuse to talk to her after all. Pondering over it all for a moment, I went to look for the sweet young girl till I found her talking with some of her classmates with a cheerful look on her face. "Hey there, Namine..."</p><p>Looking over at me, a little smile grew onto her face. "Hey there Ventus...mind if we walk with eachother?" She suggested to which I quickly nodded my head at without any hesitation.</p><p>She was so beautiful in more ways then one, I just couldn't help peering at her out of the corner of my eyes. The way the tips of her golden hair flowed down her skin and shined so brightly, i couldn't help loving every inch. Stepping along with eachother through the halls, I wondered if I should...</p><p>"Namine, would you like to walk home together?" Nodding her head with the same energy as me before, we ended up walking on the concrete outside, large smiles on our faces. Her house wouldn't be far now and I knew that if I never asked her I wouldn't get an answer...it might be better to just do it already.</p><p>Grasping onto her arm ever so lightly, I could feel my cheeks blushing up a storm already. Reaching up towards her, I gave her the smallest peck on the lips, I was sure she was blushing up a storm too but I didn't have the courage to look at her. "You see...I love you Namine, I just wanted to know what you think about me?"</p><p>"I love you too, I have for a long time now." More then happy at her response, I gave her one more gentle peck before grasping onto her hand and taking her the rest of the way.</p><p>Saying our goodbyes to eachother, we left after getting to her house and I went towards my own. I couldn't stop smiling to myself even if I tried, I mean how could I not? She really accepted my confession...</p><p>It was hard to sleep that night beacuse of how excited I'd been over what had just happened, but eventually the night faded from my sight. The next morning, I heard some sort of beeping noise and reached for my cellphone. The ID was non other than Riku which was a curse in my mind.</p><p>"Get up already lazy bones, I don't want to drag you out of your bed do you?" Breathing out a sigh, I rubbed at my eyes, and got out of bed. Doing my morning routine of changing clothing and packing up my schoolwork, I was on my way, arriving in no time at all.</p><p>It seemed Namine had been waiting for me at the entrance, a shy look on her face. "I hope it's alright, I was just thinking we could walk together to your class." I just couldn't say no to this girl if she looked at me like that.</p><p>Going with her hand in hand, Riku met up with the two of us, raising an eyebrow at me. At the attention I was drawing, I quickly detached my hand, but the damage had already been done, and I could already sense my karma coming from yesterday. "Riku we have class so why don't you start walking?"</p><p>"But don't you want to introduce me to your new girlfriend?" He asked me with a sly grin on his face, but I only pushed him away from us while shaking my head, she only looked clueless about the situation though. "She seems pretty though, I really love her-"</p><p>"You can love her somewhere else." Chuckling to himself, he left us by himself as we continued on our way, laughing awkwardly to ourselves. It had been a really sweet morning, and I was just radiating happiness. Of course, the damn beast showed up as if he wants to mark his territory or something.</p><p>"Never saw this little shrimp before, I wonder who it is, you look very pretty don't you?" Vanitas decided to speak up, stepping over to the two of us and examined the young girl with a certain curiosity. I could already tell this was going to be trouble, especially since she doesn't know anything about him since I hate talking about him. "I'm Vanitas."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Mind In The Gutter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ventus is a young boy who's always been bullied by non other then a yellow eyed snake. Even so, he has a great life with his friend Riku but when this thing called "Love" enters their lives, can their lives really remain so great, will it be nothing but bitter, or maybe a mix of both?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Acting as if we were sone sort of friends, he rubbed my blonde spikes with an evil-like smirk. "Where did you find such a beautiful little lady like that?" I didn't even waste my time slapping his hand away from my head and placing myself in front of her, which only amused him. "You need to learn some manners Ventus."</p><p>"Don't you dare think about touching my head again." Placing his arms behind his back, Namine still was very confused about this whole situation. Narrowing his eyes at me, he peered over at her for a moment before looking back at me. "Couldn't you do this at another time, I'm busy with someone right now."</p><p>"Since when does your personal preferences matter to me, especially your love life?" He spoke without any thought, a careless tone in his voice. Refusing to back down to the challenge, I bit back at his smart remark.</p><p>"Maybe you're too busy with your sick obsession of bullying, but I know how to get a girlfriend. No need to be jealous of me." I smirked at him, the two of us burying the fiercest glares at eachother. It was quite clear that somehow I struck a nerve with him, beacuse he decided to twist me around and force me against the nearest wall.</p><p>"You trying to get on my nerves there little toy? You really think that high of yourself, you think one tiny shrimp makes me jealous, I'll show you how high you really are." Before I could even take control of what was happening, his lips were against my own, not letting up anytime soon. I was too shocked to do anything at first glance, mainly since those damn lips were something I was loving, but I was able to find the strength to bite on his lip hard enough to force him to release me.</p><p>Those pair of striking golden eyes were the last thing I'd seen before I ran away with my palm to my mouth. Everything felt like a gigantic blur and I could feel my face blushing all the way to my ears. I couldn't even figure out what just happened in the slightest, and wasn't even sure that I wanted to.</p><p>Going into the boys' bathroom, I slammed my hands down onto the nearby sinks and tried to splash cold water onto my face but these strange feelings wouldn't go away. The only thing I could do was wait until I was able to finally calm down from this, but a small part of me was stuck on all of this. Breathing out a deep sigh, I kept trying to push it out of my mind.</p><p>Once I felt ready to leave the bathroom, I went to my classroom and sat next to Riku, although I was a little late thanks to a certain annoyance. "You're late today, if you were gonna be late don't you think you should've done it at another time?"</p><p>Punching Riku in the arm, he only laughed to himself. "Very funny, I'd like to see you do that stuff on school property, Sora would love clinging to your body then wouldn't he?" Punching me in the arm as well, the teacher told us to be quiet.</p><p>Whispering to eachother, he started to ask me questions. "So, you had a good time with my sis I'm assuming?" When I looked hesitate, he instantly got curious over what exactly could've happened after he left. Tilting his head at the situation, he spoke up with a concerned tone of voice. "Something happen between the two of you or something, you don't exactly look all that sure..."</p><p>"Vanitas is what happened." Breathing out a sigh of sympathy, he tried to ask me what happened, but it was quite evident from my hesitation that I wouldn't be giving him that info anytime soon. "Welll....I don't exactly remember what he could've done."</p><p>"You always remember, how could you just not remember all of a sudden, it doesn't make sense-" Raising my hand on instinct, I did the first thing that came to my mind.</p><p>"Teacher! Riku keeps trying to talk to me and its' disrupting my studies!" We both got lectured for this, but after that Riku only pouted for our remaining class time. I knew I shouldn't have done that, but I had no clue what else I could've done, I'm just too jumpy at the moment.</p><p>Once class was over, Riku tried to get info out of me once more, but I only shrugged him off before he could get up on my case any further. Noticing Vanitas rise out of his seat too, the two of us locked eyes, and I could already feel trapped inside his gaze as he chewed me out with a simple sly grin. An instant blush running through my face all the way to my ears once more, I stormed out of the room without even grabbing my items, which Riku had to collect for me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Spiked Sora</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ventus is a young boy who's always been bullied by non other then a yellow eyed snake. Even so, he has a great life with his friend Riku but when this thing called "Love" enters their lives, can their lives really remain so great, will it be nothing but bitter, or maybe a mix of both?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pouncing on Riku, Sora's brunette spikes dug their way into Riku's cheeks while he was trying to get his lunch. "Sora, If you haven't noticed, I'm trying to do something here you damn idiot, your spikes don't help me in the slightest." He laughed while trying to get the boy off his back, but he only clung on tighter.</p><p>"No way I just stole ten bucks from a dude that's a grade under ours, you will deal with my spikes no matter what." Facepalming to himself, I just got my lunch in the meantime while ignoring their lover quarrel. There was plenty of delicious items on the Menu today after all, I wasn't sure which to pick since they all looked so yummy.</p><p>"How many times have I told you not to steal things from others? I don't care if you like the rush you have to return those things right now, it isn't yours to keep." He lectured the young brunette who was now whining about the whole situation. I was surprised they actually put out pizza today, they don't do that often, so I made sure to snatch that up before it was all gone, and finish up the rest of my plate.</p><p>"But Riku~ I really like the items I took...if you're going to force me at least go with me..." Riku agreeing with an annoyed tone of voice, he told me he would eat lunch with me next time and the two left the cafeteria hand in hand.</p><p>Sitting at the usual table, it was nice and quiet until that black haired nuisance decided to join me. "This is a surprise, since Sora isn't with you, do you feel lonely or something?" I smirked, trying my best not to look him in the eye.</p><p>"Nah, just wanted to see how my favorite pet is doing since you seemed to be in such a great mood earlier when you ran away. I'm surprised you aren't with that shrimp of yours when you talked so large of her, you would think on such a great day one would want to be with his girlfriend."</p><p>"Thanks to you, I can't be with her and you wanna know why?" Nodding his head like a lost little puppy, I swore I could've hit him right then and there. "Beacuse a certain asshole sitting in front of me kissed me right in front of her that's why, how the hell am I supposed to face her after that?!"</p><p>"Man, you're such a drama queen. Besides I never heard any rejections that you didn't like it in the first place, you could've told me you swung that way in the first place, it must've been hard being around a beauty you could never compare to." Reaching his hand up to my cheek I instantly slapped it away, much to his distaste.</p><p>"Why would I do that, your head is big enough as it is." Laughing at me, he stole my pizza from me. Munching on it carelessly, he just watched me with amusement written all over his face. I tried to get it back, but he swallowed it before I could do anything about it. "Don't take my food, it's not yours!"</p><p>"You're a good pet, stay that way understand?" Patting my head, he stuck his tongue out at me. Pouting over the whole situation, my eyes found their way to the bruise I forced onto his lips and I couldn't stop myself from staring at each edge of those thin soft lips of his. It was too much that I had to force myself to look back down at the table while my face burned the most bright red blush it ever has.</p><p>"Well it's about time for my usual run, see ya." Before he finally got up, he pecked me on the forehead and walked away with his arms behind his head. I glared at him the entire time, but eventually calmed myself down and ate the rest of my lunch, trying not to give into his attempts to break me down.</p><p>Once lunch was over I saw Namine come up to me with a stuttering tone of voice, obviously still trying to figure out what to say about what happened earlier. "N-Namine! Uhh...that was...you see...Vanitas is an asshole and he just does those things and so..."</p><p>"Yea..." She replied, the both of us just standing there in silence, we didn't really say anything just scratched our cheeks while our faces burned a bright shade of red. Quickly raising my hand, I grabbed onto my plate and sped off even though I was sure I should've done the exact opposite.</p><p>"Well see ya!" Stuffing the items into a trash bin, I placed the dirty plate aside, and dashed out of the cafeteria. It was wrong but I just couldn't have thought of anything more to say, and the more awkward it got, the less I could handle being there until my legs just carried me away by instinct.</p><p>I thought I saw some flowing pink hair from afar but I just ignored it, I didn't really care to think about that right now, I was too busy trying to get to...where exactly? I'm just wondering aimlessly....this is all his fault, he just likes to screw with me at any turn!</p><p>"Ventus why are you skipping class?" A teacher called for me, which made me realize that I'm supposed to be in class, not wondering the halls endlessly. Twisting around, I rubbed the back of my head with a nervous chuckle. "Go before you get off with more than a warning, I expect more from a good student like you."</p><p>"Yes sir." Heading back towards my classroom, I breathed out a deep sigh, obviously concerned about the whole situation with Vanitas. Vanitas has seriously got me twisted in more ways than one that I just don't know what to do about it. "It was just one incident..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Mr. Nothing Happened</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ventus is a young boy who's always been bullied by non other then a yellow eyed snake. Even so, he has a great life with his friend Riku but when this thing called "Love" enters their lives, can their lives really remain so great, will it be nothing but bitter, or maybe a mix of both?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Unable to focus, I just doddled in my notebook to get my mind off things, letting the pencil between my fingers begin to trace out a single rose. I did this way too often so it was practically second nature for me, there was almost a dozen drawings of mine at home. I took a lot of pride in these, so i couldn't stop smiling the entire time.</p><p>"You're drawing another rose?" Riku whispered, to which I nodded at. Even though I really loved to draw this stuff, I was too embarrassed to show anyone but Riku beacuse I made really soft-seeming things like this. "You're way too obsessed, you have a talent seriously, I don't get why you don't want to flaunt it more."</p><p>"Shut up, if you knew what it was like to be drawing this stuff and have the the possibility of others thinking you're...who knows what?! There's no way...." Clutching onto the notebook, I could feel a sense of uneasiness within me at this whole thing.</p><p>"You're just a coward." Scoffing at me, I didn't even care what he thought, it wasn't like his opinion would change my mind anyway. Going back to my flower, I enjoyed myself for the remainder of the entire class time.</p><p>The teacher finally announcing that class was at its end, I began to place my drawings and such into my schoolbag and prepare for the last class of the day. Riku walking next to me, he grinned while looking over at me. "So are you going to finally tell me what happened between you and Vanitas or do I need to force it out of you?"</p><p>Burning a bright shade of red, the warmth from that golden eyed boy's lips came to me once more. "O-Oh you mean Vanitas? I couldn't possibly know what there is to talk about, why would you want to know about anything anyway, you can be so silly Riku, geez."</p><p>"Then how come you're blushing, mr. Nothing happened?" Crossing his arms, he raised an eyebrow at me curiously, to which I hesitantly shyed away from. Trying not to let him see my face, I looked down at my feet as we continued on our way.</p><p>Now that I was thinking about this whole thing I couldn't stop thinking about it and it was like torment. "That must've just been a trick of the light..." Nervously laughing, I was trying to come up with an excuse, but already knew he wouldn't give up until he found out. "Vanitas...did a thing...at a place...that annoyed me..."</p><p>"A thing at a place...dude you can just tell me, what could he have done that would make you want to act out like this, if he did something to seriously hurt you, you better as hell tell me."</p><p>"He uhh... wow look at the time, gotta get to class!" Practically sprinting towards the destination ahead of me, he just stood there watching me with anger obviously radiating from him beacuse of how much I kept avoiding this subject. I couldn't help avoiding it though, what was I supposed to do, tell him that I kissed some golden eyed bully in school and that I might've actually...liked it? Like hell!</p><p>Suddenly bumping into someone, I rubbed my head gently as I fell to the floor, looking upward I noticed that same pink hair from before. "I'm so sorry! I should've watched where I'm going, I really need to get used to these hallways...umm...do you happen to know a boy by the name of Vanitas?" It was strange that someone as beautiful as her wanted to see someone like him, but I just brushed it off regardless.</p><p>"I'm sorry too, it was my fault for running like that, and sorry I've never heard that name before in my life." Whatever it was, I'm sure he could deal with it himself, it's not exactly like it's my problem anyway. Even so, I've never seen anyone ask for him other than the teacher's beacuse of his bad attendance rate, so I couldn't really understand what was going through this pretty girl's head. "Why do you ask that?"</p><p>"Oh, it's nothing...thank you anyway!" Rushing off into the distance, she dissapeared from my sight. I was about to go back to my classroom once more until I was shoved onto the ground once again.</p><p>"Why were you talking to her, spill it now, what the hell did she say?!" Vanitas was standing over me, but somehow he seemed strangely more than serious, it almost scared me. I've never seen that flare within his eyes, that there was no way I could force out any witty comebacks at the moment.</p><p>"She...she just wanted to know where you were and I told her I never heard your name before...I just...was that someone you knew?" Clenching his teeth, he twisted his head away from me. I couldn't understand what was going through his mind, but it was definitely something that was breaking him down somehow.</p><p>"Don't talk to her ever again, if you ever catch sight of her just go the other way, avoid her at all costs, do you understand me?" He commanded me, but I just couldn't get how he could just order me to avoid someone like that and expect me to go along with it.</p><p>"Why should I, it's not like she-"</p><p>Suddenly grasping onto my shirt and pulling me towards him, he clenched his fists ever so sharply. Landing one smack straight in front of my eye, just barley touching it, he looked at me with a dead expression. "Would you prefer to have a broken eye instead?" Swiftly agreeing to his terms, he dropped me back onto the ground. "Be careful of her."</p><p>With that, he left without another word to which I was still trying to process, I just couldn't figure out what just happened. Really weird....he never acts like that...."What the hell...that's the first time I've ever seen him make something close to actual human emotion like that or something you know, man." Picking myself up off the ground, I dusted off my black pants and started going towards class once more.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>